Damona&Lockwood
by NBundarin
Summary: After trying to kill Haley and braking up with Caroline Tyler goes to find himself and moves to New York, protecting the population from vampires. He meets a witch named Bianca and they become business partners owning an antique shop and procuring magical objects for certain clients while also defending the city from other supernaturals and an ancient evil working behind the scenes


D**amona & Lockwood**

The Big Apple: Part 1

He stood over the girl's body. She had to be around twenty. He crouched down to examine her sprawled and disheveled form. Her mouth was open in a frozen scream her eyes rolled back. Tyler took a gloved hand and pushed her head to the left. The two wounds were unmistakable. They were fresh, the skin still swollen. He slid a finger over them and brought it to his nose. The irises of his chocolate brown eyes glowed yellow for the briefest moment. He had the scent. Tyler looked at the red wisps on his fingertip and begrudgingly licked it thou it pained him to do so. Tyler stepped back into the hustle of the New York streets flawlessly blending in. He had his hood over his head his eyes downcast from other people. He could hear their heartbeats. The blood traveling through the network of veins in various paces. Tyler new he had to eat but first the task at hand.

The Vampire had come home to his loft. Technically it wasn't his but since he had ripped the owners throat out and left him belly down in the Hudson River, he figured he could get a few more days out of it before having to relocate. That was the best part of being 200, no worries about fingerprints and plenty of places to crash. He sat on the leather couch propping his feet cross-legged on the table. He popped open a cold beer with his fangs and took a big gulp. The vampire considered it a chaser from the blood he had just an hour before. She was a young thing, perfectly aged by his standards of taste. At her age the skin broke easier then an apples and the blood flowed as if through a tap. Clarissa? Lisa? He could not remember the name. They all blended together after so many years. The vampire knew he had to make a phone call but feeling fool he would wait till he had time to digest. As he sat back and scratched himself he caught a whiff of something and immediately it brought him to full attention. What ever it was the scent was vampire for sure but there was something musky about. He stood up with his beer bottle still in hand. The Vampire observed the darkened loft trying to pinpoint the intruder.

"Where are you?" he said aloud in a threatened tone.

"You just left her in that ally like a piece of trash." The anonymous voice directed the Vampire to the darkest part of the loft. He could see the outline of a hooded figure.

"How the hell did you get in here?" The Vampire spat ignoring the question. The intruder stood silent. The vampire was angry.

"You obviously have a death wish dick. This is my turf." He grew more enraged when the intruder chuckled at this. The Vampires eyes turned garnet red the veins below them visible. He bared his fangs ready to rip this smug son of a bitch in half. He was halted however when the strangers eyes began to glow a haunting yellow.

"What the…?" Before the vampire could finish his surprise the stranger came at him in a flash of speed. He grabbed the vampire by the bag of the head his gloved fingers laced through his hair and slammed his face into his upturned knee. There was a crack like a ruler snapping. The stranger then gave him an upper cut to the stomach and through him against the wall. The Vampire never felt such raw power before. He slumped to the ground long winded, blood gushing gushing from his bleeding nose. In his dizzy state he could see the strangers face. He was a young man of 18; skin a milky bronze and jet black hair. He had never seen nor heard of a hybrid. Tyler look at his Prey disgusted his eyes still retaining their yellow fire. He picked up the beer bottle and smashed the bottom over the couch leaving him a nice sharp weapon. The Vampire scrabbled to get up and as he headed for the door he let out a heinous cry. It felt like five blades raking down his back, His shirt tore as easily as his flesh. He fell on his knees. Tyler grabbed his pray by the scruff of his neck and lifted him on his feet slamming him against the wall. He retracted his nails and then shoved the bottle sharp side first into the vampire's mouth who bucked with savage pain. Tyler got the whole thing in and kept his hand over the vampire's mouth so no one could hear him though the area wasn't heavily populated.

"You taste that? You taste the innocent blood you sucked like the cowardly mosquito you are?" Tyler didn't except the piece of crap to answer he was content at the little red bubbles seeping through the slats of his closed fingers as the vampire gargled the splinters of glass embedded in his mouth.

"DOES IT HURT? ARE YOU GOING TO CRY YOU SCUM SUCKING BASTARD?" Tyler yelled, his fangs bared his eyes growing more intense. He whirled around with his pray in hand then kicked him in the stomach causing him to hit the hard wood floor. The vampire regurgitated bloody shards the slashes in his back burning. Tyler kicked him in the side causing him to slide and hit the wall with the blacked out windows.

"What…cough…are you?" The vampire asked in a nearly in audible rasp, blood coming out in drool like wisps. Tyler approached him for the last time and lifted him with both hands at the neck of his shirt his body limp like a broken toy. Tyler's eyes returned to their normal color and said in a deadly whisper

"Nothing like you." In one fluid motion Tyler smashed the vampires head through the window, holding him in place so just his head would taste the sun. The vampire bucked and thrashed try to free himself but Tyler held him by the arms in a vice grip. The cries for mercy were muffled and turned into choking, as the smell of his burning flesh made it's self-known to Tyler's nostrils. Eventually the movements subsided. He pulled the now dead vampire back in. His head was charcoal black, steam curling from the fried surface. Tyler dropped him and the head crumbled. His cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and it showed him a very important reminder. The hybrid left the loft through the front door unworried of being. He walked down the many vacant all ways till once again Tyler became legion with tourists and fellow New Yorkers. He got to the upper west side and headed into a nice office building. The waiting room he came in was nicely sized with powder blue walls a magazine rack and a couple of matching powder blue couches. A pretty petite receptionist sat at a desk playing solitaire on her laptop. As soon as she saw Tyler she perked up.

"Hey you" she greeted. Tyler gave her the usual charm with a corner smile.

"Am I late steff?" he asked.

"Not at all." Tyler turned around to see a tall African American woman in a green pants suit in a doorframe across the room. Tyler said goodbye to steff the receptionist and followed the other woman into her office. She sat in a plush chair and offered the one across from her with a simple gesture. Tyler sat down.

"So Tyler…" The woman started as she crossed her legs "what's been going on in your life this week?"

"Nothing much doctor Finch. Nothing much" he answered.

**Part 2: coming soon**


End file.
